Filling The Void
by The Mr. President
Summary: Set in the Night World just after ‘The Chosen’ book: Brianna is on the run. He will do anything to get her, whatever the costs. But Brianna can’t let him get too close...Or her friends lives will be on the line.
1. Intro

Hi! This is my first ever fan fiction story so I hope you like it! Please review it if you have the time and I'm sorry I haven't written much so there isn't much to review...Any how, I hope you like the story and the next chapters will be uploaded as soon as I get a few reviews. Happy reading!

* * *

Introductory Chapter

Brianna ran down the dark moonlit corridor, trying desperately to escape the silent monster who was closely pursuing her. A Monster. _I have to remember that_, she thought. But whenever she saw him all sensible thoughts seemed to leave her.

Brianna's loud footsteps echoed around her and although she could not hear him, she knew that he was gaining on her. Brianna gulped in the air, trying to calm her ragged breath without success. Fear seemed to be consuming her.

As she came to the end of the corridor, Brianna pulled desperately at the door nearest to her, willing it to open. Finding it locked, she kicked violently at the door, which gave way with surprising ease. Brianna slammed the door behind her and quickly assessed her surroundings.

The small empty office was just like the rest of the office rooms in the factory. On the third floor. Brianna knew this but she still went over to the window and started searching frantically for the latch to the window. _I could survive the fall_, she knew, _if only I jumped out of the window accurately_._ I could escape_.

The clouds in the sky were suddenly pushed sideways by a violent wind. As the clouds began to move in front of the moon, blocking the moonlight, the room began to darken. Just before the room was plunged into complete darkness, Brianna turned around just in time to see the door begin to open. He was coming.


	2. Chapter 1

I couldn't wait to upload the next chapter so here it is! I know it is still kind of short but the next few are the ones which are quite long and everything is explained. Please review!

* * *

Chapter 1

Brianna's fingers suddenly came in contact with the old rusty latch. Pulling at the latch with all her strength, the window began to slowly creep open and Brianna felt a strong draft enter the room. _It's nearly open_, she thought,_ I can escape. _

"Brianna, I wouldn't do that if I were you," A dangerous voice whispered into her air. "Someone might think you were trying to escape."

Moonlight suddenly flooded back into the room, allowing her to see completely the person who had just pulled her so gently around so that she was facing him. His hair was as black as night and his eyes were pools of liquid sapphire staring into her very soul. But that wasn't why he took her breath away. It was the look behind his eyes, which showed Brianna who he truly was. She saw his vulnerability, how scared he was of being alone and also saw how much he was longing for someone to love.

"Dorian," Brianna's voice shook. She couldn't stand being so close to him with those eyes staring at her. "Please…let me go."

Her voice broke with the threatening of tears as she saw all her chances of escaping vanishing. And also realised how there was a small part of her that didn't want to escape at all.

"I can't," Dorian gently toughed her cheek with a look of longing which broke Brianna's heart. "You're my soulmate. Now that I've found you, do you really think I'm going to want to just let you go again?"

Dorian slowly stepped towards her, their faces were barely inches apart. Brianna was backed up against the window. She was trying desperately to push up the window further with her free hand behind her back until Dorian gently stopped her by holding both of her hands.

"Please," Dorian began. "Just trust me…"

Gradually Dorian lent in and their lips were about to meet when the door was flung open once more. A group of vampires entered the room. Dorian quickly leapt away from Brianna but not before every one of the vampires had seen them together.

"Dorian, did you find the girl-" One of the vampires had began then stopped when he had realised what had been about to happen.

Using the distraction, Brianna used all her strength to push up the nearly open window and started to climb out when she tripped and soon began to fall. The hard concrete was rapidly coming closer and Brianna knew she had no chance of survival. Suddenly Brianna felt strong arms encircling and her fall was broken by the unknown saviour. As they hit the floor they both plunged into complete darkness as they fell into unconsciousness.


	3. Chapter 2

Thank you so much for your reviewsAkasha11, Laura dn Chloe! That really cheered me up! I hope you and whoever else enjoys this chapter!

* * *

Chapter 2 

It was a few hours before she woke, and when she did Brianna ached all over. Pain flooded through her and it was a large effort even to open her eyes. As she gazed around at her alien surroundings, she realised she was in some kind of cell. There were no windows whatsoever and the only light came from the harsh light of the strip light above. The hard mattress she lay upon was naturally uncomfortable and the metal bed frame was not very exactly homely. Apart from the bed and a metal plate with some food on, the room was completely empty.

_How on earth did I end up here_, Brianna thought to herself bitterly,_ trapped in some prison like cell under the control of a Vampire gang lord_. Thinking back was much less painful then considering her current situation. Even if the memories where painful, at least she would never have to actually experience them again.

When had she learned about Night World? When she was young. Too young. It had all begun a long time ago. As a child, Brianna had, like most children, been scared of the dark. She had always thought that it had contained some nameless horror. And she'd been right.

When she was five her father had put a small light bulb into her old wooden wardrobe. Brianna remembered her mother saying how 'The light will stop any monsters getting in'. But Brianna never had believed in the kind of monsters, which lived in wardrobes. Her monsters were much more terrifying.

Whenever Brianna became most frightened of these monsters she always went into the wardrobe and turned on the light. She would take comfort from the smell of the freshly washed clothes, which always reminded her of her mother. She would stay there until she felt safe again.

Her parents would often find her asleep in her wardrobe, huddled in a corner. But as Brianna grew, she stopped needing the security of the wardrobe as much. It was only on the darkest of nights, when the wind seemed to scream, that she crept into her wardrobe for a while.

Yet one night her wardrobe failed to protect her from the monsters of the night. She'd been around eight. It had been the last day of the summer holidays and the hot still air meant she was unable to sleep. Lying in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, she had heard Them enter. The small click as the door was forced open. Brianna had tried to tell herself it was just her imagination and that she was probably just dreaming. But when she heard the soft pad of footsteps travelling up her stair she knew it wasn't a dream. It was a nightmare. And it was real.

Brianna lay frozen in her bed but the spell was broken by the screams of her mother, which echoed around the house. But it was when the screams suddenly stopped and the house plunged into silence she truly began to get frightened. Breaking the silence was the sound of footsteps travelling across the hall. To Brianna's room. Instinctively Brianna scrambled out of her bed and managed to reach the wardrobe just before the door opened. Looking through the gaps in the wardrobe she saw Them enter the room. Staring at them, not even daring to breath, Brianna saw something, which took her breath away. They had fangs. All of them. Some of them even had blood around their mouths and the two vampires at the back where carrying something…the lifeless bodies of her parents. They were vampires and they'd killed her parents. Brianna had to bite her hand not to scream. With a predatory assessment of the room the vampires began searching. They looked under the bed, behind curtains and under the large piles of clothes scattered around the room. Slowly, one of the vampires nodded towards the wardrobe. Two vampires began approaching the wardrobe. Brianna pushed herself into the corner of the wardrobe and just prayed she'd die quickly. With one sudden motion the two vampires tipped the wardrobe over. Brianna managed to muffle her scream and the wooden splinters had sunk into her hand brought tears to her eyes. Silently crying, Brianna just wished they would hurry up and get it over and done with. Then a strange thing happened…they vampires just turned and left the room. Leaving a sobbing girl trapped in a wardrobe who would haunted for the rest of her life by the nights events.

It was some hours before they realised that someone was actually alive amidst of the wreckage. Hoping for some kind of reason of for the wreckage they were disappointed when they found out the girl had obviously severally mentally damaged by the event. Rambling on about vampires, no sense could be got out of the girl. It had obviously been an attack of some kind but they had no clue who had done it. Brianna's parents were presumed dead though no one bodies were ever found. Brianna was sent of to a care home. The few relatives Brianna had were either too far away or too old to take care of her.

Being labelled as a 'Problem Case', Brianna was sent from care home to care home until she eventually ended up in Boston. This was were she found out about The Lancers, one of the most successful vampire hunter organisations on the East Coast. One of it's ex-members had been the infamous 'Cat', one of the most famous vampire hunters around. Brianna was by now 13 and was no stranger to vampire hunting. Determined to get her revenge, she had joined every hand-to-hand combat club there was, in each and every one of her care homes.

As soon as she started to improve she took to the streets and began practicing by taking out every vampire she met. That was part of the reason why she had been labelled a 'Problem Case'. Being out half the night then still somehow managing to find time for a large number of combat clubs wasn't exactly the kind of thing a normal girl her age did. As soon as she found out about the Lancers she searched all over Boston and eventually found Elliot, the leader of the Lancers. Glad to have a new member, Brianna soon began taking over all of the work which Rashel, the 'Cat', had previously done. With help from one of the vampire hunters there, Brianna soon learnt to use a large range of different weapons. By 15 Brianna, though she was very young, was arguably the best vampire hunter in the whole of the Lancers organisation. It was at around this age when Brianna finally discovered who the vampires where that had so mercilessly slaughtered both her parents. But the killing of these monsters did not bring Brianna satisfaction she thought it would. The harsh reality that she was completely alone left her empty and cold. So Brianna began to take on more and more dangerous missions, ignoring the protests of the other Lancers. Suicide missions where there was little or no chance of survival began to appeal to Brianna. Again and again she survived these missions then quickly found a new, even harder missions. Not caring how badly hurt she was after each mission and that her health was now steadily deteriorating. Eventually she made a mistake, as the rest of the Lancers had told her she would. Whilst fighting a large group of vampires one night she was stabbed then left to die from blood loss. As the blood drained from her, Brianna fell into unconsciousness.

Some of the Daybreakers had heard rumours about a large fight going on, so Ash had decided to check it out. This was how Ash found her. Barely alive and slowly dieing. Realising how close she was to death, he immediately took her to the nearest Daybreaker safe house. Though her physical injuries soon healed, the mental scars took much longer. Gradually realising that not all vampire were as evil as the ones who had took her parents lives, Brianna eventually lost her prejudice towards them. Wanting desperately to prevent anyone else to suffer as much as she had when she lost her parents, Brianna became determined to achieve peace between the Night People and Humans. As soon as Brianna had fully recovered, she began to take on work to help the Daybreakers towards peace.

But her latest work had brought her to where she was now. The Daybreakers had heard how a gang of vampires were capturing both humans and Night People and then using them as an endless blood supply. Brianna, sent by the Daybreakers, was going to try and find out where their headquarters were. _Well I found it alright_, Brianna thought to herself bitterly. _And what a great time I am having. I am currently trapped in some cell waiting to have my blood sucked by a vampire. And if that isn't enough, I've also just found out that my soulmate is a vampire Gang Lord who would sooner kill me than look at me if he got the smallest hint that I'm a Daybreaker. Great._

_If only I hadn't_…but that was no use. It was already too late. Going to where the last person had been taken, Brianna had got herself caught by one of the gang members. Then she had been knocked out and when she woke up she was being dragged by two vampires into an abandoned factory, which she now knew was the factory. Realising she was awake, the vampires stopped and tied put a blindfold over.

When the blindfold was taken off she had found herself lying on harsh concrete floor of a small cold room. Shakily, Brianna stood up and found she was not alone in the room. A vampire, leant against the wall, was staring straight at her. Like most vampires, he was good-looking. But there was something different about this one. It was in his eyes. He'd been looking at her in a way which Brianna supposed was meant to be intimidating, but she had seen through that. There was a strange loneliness in his eyes, one which matched her own, and there was a kind of also a sadness. Sadness that he was there, about to bite another innocent girl. He didn't want to have to bite her. But Brianna had known he was going to. Going to try that is.


	4. Chapter 3

I am sorry but this chapter isn't very long but the next one will be! I am sorry...it is because my computer broke that it took so long to do a new chapter. I will try and write up the next chapter as soon as possible but it is going to be quite hard as the next chapter is going to be all mushy. Anway, I hope you like this chapter! Thank you El Loopy, Dark Heiress, MerlinHalliwell, Chloe and incarnated-soul for all your reviews! They really cheered me up! I agree with you incarnated-soul about the whole spacing out the history thing through out the story but I just wanted to get all the past over and done with. Thanks for your criticism!

* * *

Chapter 3

Dorian's head was spinning when he finally came too. When he opened his eyes, Dorian found his vision blurred. He was aching all over and there was a sharp searing pain in the back of his head. _What happened_, Dorian's memory was hazy. _A girl_…_it was something to do with a girl_. And then the memories came flooding back.

He'd been waiting at the Drop Off. The nightmares had been getting worse and it had been getting to him. So the gang had decided to try and do something to cheer him up. They'd told him to go wait at the Drop Off, while they went to get something to…amuse him.

Mateo and Nathanial had entered dragging a blind folded girl. After they had taken off her blind fold they left the room, presuming they needn't keep guard outside the door. It wasn't as if some girl would cause Dorian any trouble.

Dorian watched the girl and she struggled to become accustomed to her surroundings. A grim smile spread across his face as he watched the girl's face change when she realise that she wasn't alone in the room. Studying her face closely, he saw she was very pretty. Getting to her feet, she returned his intense stare and he got the feeling she too was assessing him. She was pretty. Beautiful really. Her mahogany brown hair hung over her face but Dorian could see a pair of sea green eyes staring out at him. The elegant bone structure of her face could easily have given the wrong impression of vulnerability but the knowing look in the girl's eyes told a different story. He could tell she had seen a lot. Maybe as much as him. Dorian laughed at the thought. No one could ever have been through everything he had. He'd seen everything and done everything. Nothing was a surprise to him anymore.

Slowly, Dorian began to advance on the girl, circling her. The girl matched his footsteps with hers, avoiding the fatal mistake of having your back to the enemy, and Dorian noticed how she had adapted the fighting stance.

'Let me guess,' Dorian began, hoping to distract the girl. 'You've taken a few self defence classes and now think you have some kind of chance against me?'

'I guess you could say that…' There was a mocking edge to her tone.

They faced each other, both trying to figure out the others next move. Suddenly, Dorian left forward giving no warning of any kind. The girl only just managed to dodge his attempt to grab her but she began to loose her balance. Desperate to keep upright, she grabbed onto the nearest thing to her. Dorian. But as soon as her hand touched his arm the world seemed to crumble all around them.


	5. Chapter 4

This is an amzingly short chapter because I have got no more reviews and feel rather lonesome... Just kidding! It's only short because the next one is going to be quite long I think so I'm working up to it. But please keep reviewing! It keeps me going! And I will probably update the next chapter when I get a new one...

* * *

Chapter 4 

Brianna felt her legs buckle and she knew she was beginning to fall. Strong arms enclosed around her and held onto her as if their very life depended on it. She felt safe and cared for. Who was it? But Brianna knew, it was Dorian. Memories began flashing before her very eyes...but they weren't hers. She watched as a small black haired boy grow up, with family members who didn't notice how alone he was or didn't care. He grew up friendless, bitter and isolated. Dorian had been desperate to find someone to be friends with, so he'd joined a Vampire Gang and eventually became the leader. His cold, heartless ways had made him the perfect person for the job.

_Dorian_, Brianna spoke using thoughts, not words. _You don't have to be alone…You can change. You don't have to be like this._

_Your family…they were killed by vampires. _Dorian seemed unable to express his sorry but she knew how concerned he was for her. He was seeing her memories just as she had seen his…NO! Brianna desperately tried to pull away from him. _Brianna, what's wrong?_ Brianna could tell he was feeling hurt and upset but he was too late. The connection had broke and Brianna was already pushing him away from her, trying to ignore the sparks she felt when their skin met.

_I can't let him find out I'm a Daybreaker_, she thought desperately, _he'll kill me_. _I can't stay her. He'll find out all of the Safe Houses and the Meeting Places...and kill whoever he can find. _Brianna ran out of the room, leaving a confused Dorian in her wake. Throwing the door open, Brianna began to make her way down the dark, moonlit corridor….


	6. Chapter 5

Incarnated soul: Chapter 4 and 3 were looking back on what had happened but chapter one is basically what happened after chapter 5. Do you get what I mean? Chapter 3 was Dorian looking back on what had happened and chapter 4 was Brianna remembering what had happened. And chapter 1 and 2 is what happened after that. And now this chapter is the present again. Sorry! It is quite confusing! Thanks for your review by the way!

Please can everyone keep on reviewing as I will then put up the next chapter. It will hopefully be an exciting one. I think Dorian is really cool (in a possesivey kinda way) in this chapter but you might disagree... Please review with any comments or ideas what should happen next! Happ reading people!

* * *

Chapter 5

Though his vision was still hazy, Dorian got off the bed he'd been lying on and began to make his way to the door. _She had seen his memories…and he'd done so many terrible things. I have to make her see_, Dorian decided determinedly, _that I'm not a monster. I can change. I have too. I'll do anything…if it means Brianna will love me. I don't want to be alone anymore._

Striding confidently down the corridor, Dorian soon came to the guard post, which was empty apart from Mateo.

'Dorian, are you-' Mateo began but was cut short by Dorian.

'I'm fine. But where is she?' Dorian asked, ignoring the doubting look on Mateo's face. Mateo should have recognised the wild desperate look in Dorian's eyes but he didn't notice the warning.

'Who?' Mateo replied, in an aggravatingly confused voice which pushed Dorian's temper to the limits.

'The girl!' Dorian yelled through gritted his teeth, causing Mateo to step back. 'What have you done with her?'

'Are you sure you're all right? Because you don't seem-' But Mateo's questioning was interrupted by Dorian, this time by force. Dorian had grabbed him by the throat and pushed him up against the wall, ignoring Mateo gasping as he struggling for breath.

'Mateo,' Dorian began, in a strangely calm voice. 'If you don't tell me where the girl is within the next five seconds, I might do something which you would regret. And you don't want that to happen, do you?'

A petrified Mateo quickly nodded.

'Good. Now tell where she is and we'll forget all about this little mishap.' Dorian's tone was patronising and the smile across his face was threatening.

'She's in one of the cells-' Matteo spluttered, clawing at his neck, desperate for a chance to breath.

'Thank you. Now that wasn't so hard was it?' And before Mateo had a chance to reply, Dorian had left the room, leaving the body of a crumpled up Mateo on the floor, veering on the brink of unconsciousness.


	7. Chapter 6

This is my longest chapter so far. I'm so proud! I hope you like this chapter but I warn you the next one isn't as long. If you don't understand anything about this chapter just ask and I am sorry if I haven't made anything clear enough. What do youthink of the characters in this story? Who is your favourite? What do you think should happen? Please review with any comments, thoughts, questions or criticisms etc.

Chapter 6

Outside the cell, Brianna could hear someone talking in hushed voice. It was a man and a woman. Going closer to the door, Brianna was able to make out what they were saying.

'…did you feed the shape shifter then? The man interrogated scornfully.

'Of course I did!' The woman's voice was full of loathing. 'He was still pretty drowsy though but I think he can probably change by now. Nathaniel, we'll have to be careful…wolves are no walk in the park.'

'Only for those who don't know how to deal with them,' the man laughed mockingly at the woman. 'What about the girl?'

'She was still unconscious when I last checked…I better go check again.' The woman replied.

'Ok…I'll go get the next girl from the Drop Off. I'll be back soon.' Gradually the man's voice began to sound more and more distant. Then Brianna heard light foot steps travelling towards her cell.

Quickly, Brianna sprang up and hid next to the wall of the door, hoping the woman wouldn't be able to see her. _Come on_, Brianna prayed silently,_ open the door_._ Check that I'm here_.

Waiting there trying not to make a noise, Brianna heard the footsteps grow distant then come back again. _She was going to get a key_, Brianna though triumphantly. She heard the key in the lock turning, and prepared herself.

The woman opened the door cautiously, looking for any signs of escape. As soon as the woman's head came into view, Brianna attacked. The woman hadn't had a chance and was unconscious before she had time to retaliate.

Grabbing the key, Brianna made her way outside, looking around warily making sure there was no sign of any other guards. Shutting the door behind her, Brianna quickly locked the door before the woman had time to wake up. Trying the key in the door next to her, Brianna was relieved to find out that it fitted. A skeleton key. Brianna began to unlock the door.

'What do you think you're doing?' It was the man again.

Brianna quickly unlocked the door then spun around to face him. She recognised him as one of the vampires who'd dragged her in. Brianna saw a pale, unconscious girl on the floor next the vampire. Her pale drained complexion told the tell tale signs of someone who has just had their blood sucked. Then Making sure he couldn't see, Brianna used her hand behind her back to open the door slightly. She could hear some kind of movement behind her but Brianna kept her eyes straight ahead.

'Look,' The vampire took a step towards her as he spoke. 'I don't want to have to hurt you. Your Dorian's prisoner and he'd kill me if you got hurt…but I'm sure he'd understand if he found out you were trying to escape. Now just get back into your cell and-'

But before he could finish a wolf had jumped out of the cell behind Brianna, pushing her out of the way, and had bounded on top of him, taking him to the ground. The wolf had attacked mercilessly but the vampire hadn't been prepared at all. So the fight lasted only a few minutes, leaving the wolf victorious and the vampire unconscious. The wolf quickly changed back into his human form, and Brianna soon found a tall, brown haired and haggard looking boy of around her own age standing before her. Though he was cut and bleeding in several places, he was still very good looking.

'The name's Lukas.' The boy's voice was harsh, as though he hadn't completely changed from being a wolf yet.

'I'm Brianna. Are there any others?' Brianna didn't have time for pleasantries.

'Yes, there's a witch in the cell two down from mine and I think there's a vampire down in the end cell. The rest are empty,' The boy was dragging the unconscious vampires' body into his now empty cell as he spoke. Brianna didn't bother asking how he knew. Wolf shape shifters had flawless hearing so he could easily have heard the guards talking. 'Don't worry. I'll look after the girl.'

Swiftly, Brianna retrieved the key from the lock of Lukas' cell and made her way to the next occupied cell. Inside, she saw a witch lying down on the bed looking pale and sickly. Her black hair hung limply over her face. Another of the vampire's victims. Pulling open the door, the girl looked up with an unmistakeable look of fear on her face.

'It's alright. I'm here to get you out of this-' Brianna paused, trying to think of the right words.

'Hell hole?' The girl offered, standing up to walk over to her.

'You got that right,' Brianna replied bitterly. 'I'm Brianna. I only just got here.'

'Well I'm sure you'll make a lasting impression by the way you're going,' The girl replied, a grin spreading across her face. 'My name's Deya. I'm a witch in the Circle of Twilight. And you are?'

'Brianna. I'm…an ex-vampire hunter,' Brianna replied as she walked out of the cell with Deya following her. 'There's a girl down there, she hurt. Do you think you could do anything for her?'

'I can try.' Deya headed off down the corridor, towards where Lukas and the girl were.

Making her way down to the end of the corridor, Brianna hurriedly opened the door. Guards could be coming any minute. A boy, the vampire, was pacing the room. His hands and arms had strange marks on. Then it dawned on her. They'd been torturing him.

'Look,' Brianna began, ushering him out of the room before he had a chance to speak and towards the others. 'I don't have much time to explain anything. To summarise we're escaping. I'm Brianna, an ex-vampire hunter. This is Lukas, a wolf shape shifter. And this is-'

'We've met.' The vampire interrupted.

At the sound of his voice, Deya looked up from the unconscious girl, and a look of pure joy spread across her face. Hurtling towards him, Deya practically knocked down the vampire who gathered her up in his arms.

'Look,' Lukas cut in. 'I'm sorry to break this touching reunion. But who are you?'

'I'm Michael…I used to be part of the Vampire Gang but-' The vampire explained.

'He found out I was his soulmate. He wanted to get of it but when he told them Dorian refused and-' Deya interrupted.

'And captured us both.' Michael finished. 'I overheard him saying he'd kill us all in a few days but I think he was probably just bluffing. Have any of you heard anything about it?'

'Well, I for one don't want to wait around to find out,' Lukas replied. 'We'd better set off before someone finds us here.'

Casually picking up the unconscious girl, Lukas led the way out of the cell area, followed by Brianna and the newly reunited couple. They soon came to the first floor of the factory, and managed to escape being detected though they had seen a few vampires patrolling the floor. Nearing the exit, Michael took the lead, using the back ways which were rarely used or known about by the rest of the gang members. Noiselessly, they passed through the empty corridors, expecting to meet a guard at any moment. Soon they came towards the exit, a huge metal door blocking their way.

'I'll get rid of it…' Lukas made his way towards the door and began picking at the lock with the knife he'd got from the vampire he'd previously fought. Stealthily, Lukas opened the door, only to find loud deafening sirens begin to sound throughout the factory. Footsteps suddenly began pounding down the corridor behind them.

'Go!' Brianna yelled, trying to raise her voice so they could hear her over the sirens, pushing Deya and Michael in front of her. 'I'll hold them off as long as I can. Just go!'

'I can help-' Lukas began.

'No! Take the girl. Go!' Brianna pushed them through the door to prevent them arguing anymore and slammed the door behind them. Turning to face her enemy, Brianna began preparing herself mentally for fighting. But when she turned, she found a pair of piercing blue eyes staring back at her…

Dorian.

* * *

Hee hee. A bit of a cliff hanger. I'll update as soon as I get a few reviews so if you are reading this, please review! 


	8. Chapter 7

Here is another chapter for you and I hope you enjoy reading it! Please review my story as I love getting reviews! They are sehr fun. This chapter is quite long but I am not sure if the next chapter will be as long. I'm not sure.

* * *

Chapter 7

There was no escape. Trying not to panic, Brianna backed away from the approaching Dorian. _If he catches me…_ Brianna had found out what he did to his enemies. Torture. _I could stand it_, Brianna decided, _but only if I knew he wouldn't find out about the other Daybreakers. If only_ we_ weren't soulmates…_But they were. And whenever they touched he was able to she all her memories. Find out about all the safe houses and discover were all Daybreakers she knew were. And then he'd kill them all.

Finding herself backed against the wall, Brianna felt her chances of escaping slipping away. _But I can't let him get the others…I can't. _She would have to stop him. But how?

'You've been here less than a day,' Dorian's tone seemed light hearted and amused but there was a slight madness in his smile. 'And you're already trying to escape. Now that doesn't say much for my hospitality, does it?'

His hollow laugh echoed around the hall and Brianna flinched. Dorian was more reckless than before, more dangerous. He wasn't himself…he was much worse. _He won't stop until he's got me_, Brianna realised. _No matter what it takes._

'It doesn't have to be like this,' As Dorian spoke he stepped even closer to Brianna, so they were barely inches apart. 'Please. Don't fight.'

Dorian lifted his hand to touch her cheek but Brianna turned her head away. She couldn't let him touch her. They'd connect again…And then she wouldn't have a chance.

A look of hurt flashed across Dorian's face. Brianna wanted to tell him she didn't think he was a monster, that deep down he was a good person, but she knew that if she did there was no chance of her ever escaping.

'Dorian,' Brianna's voice shook as she spoke. It was painful to be so close to him, wanting to collapse into his arms but not being able to. 'I won't let you keep me here. You can't make me stay…'

His strange feverish laugh sounded again, chilling Brianna to the bone. Brianna felt all hope of escaping leave her.

'Oh I think you'll find I can,' Dorian swiftly grabbed her arm before she could recoil. Though she was trying to pull away, Dorian pulled her towards him so that their faces were nearly touching. 'I'm stronger than you. I'm more powerful than you. And I am just about can't die. Your chances of escape are non existent.'

But as soon as the words had left his lips, a huge crash sounded as the large metal door collapsed and fell to the floor. A wolf burst through where the door had once stood, and sprang onto Dorian, knocking him to the ground. A cry escaped his lips but soon he and the shape shifter were locked in battle, oblivious to everything else. The pair seemed evenly matched, though Lukas' surprise attack had given him the advantage. Each attacked mercilessly and soon both where scarred and beginning to loose blood.

'Brianna! Come on!' Michael was yelling from the dark shadows of the outside. Ignoring his demands, Brianna ran towards Dorian and Lukas but was pulled backwards by Deya with unusual strength, who had seemed to have come out of no where.

'We have to go,' Deya yelled over the noise of the ongoing alarms. Deya's had managed to pull her out of the factory, and was trying to pull her outside. 'Lukas will be fine.'

The pair ran towards the start of the forest where they found Michael, still clutching the unconscious girl.

'I'm going to go take the girl to the perimeter of the factory before the guards surround us,' Michael's whispered, trying not to draw any attention to them. 'I'll take out any guards who come along but I can probably only hold on for an hour or so. If you haven't got their by then-'

'You'll go.' Deya finished. 'Don't worry, I'll stay here to show Brianna the way. You go ahead and wait for us. We'll be there soon. With Lukas.'

With this agreed, Michael quickly left the two girls, taking with him the still unconscious girl. The minutes passed slowly, and Deya was about to suggest that they start going when a figure came staggering out of the doorway. Deya grabbed Brianna's hand firmly preparing to drag her away once more if it was one of the guards. As the shadowy figure approached them, Brianna pulled her hand away, preparing to run back to the factory again. There's no way that Brianna could leave Lukas behind… But there was also another reason for Brianna preparing to run. One which Brianna was reluctant to admit. _I can't let Dorian die…I just can't._

'Did you miss me?' The harsh voice of Lukas was barely recognisable but none of them failed to recognise the sarcastic tone of his voice, and relieve flooded through them all. 'The vampires still in the hall way, I didn't kill him but he's unconscious. He shouldn't be coming after us for a while and-'

But before he could finish, Brianna had flung her arms around him, nearly crying with relief. _He wasn't dead_. _Dorian was alive._ Embarrassed, Lukas gingerly patted Brianna on the back, trying to appear casual when Brianna pulled away again. If it had been daytime, it would have been clear that Luke's cheeks had become pink.

'Err…I think we better be going,' Lukas' voice was slightly higher than normal though he was trying to pretend Brianna's display of affection had never happened. 'The guards come be coming any time soon.'

'Yes. I forgot,' Brianna's voice was still weak from relief and her legs were too, from her encounter with Dorian. 'I suppose we should go then…'

Deya and Brianna helped support Lukas as they made their way through the forest, as quickly and as silently as possible. Stumbling through the undergrowth, Brianna expected the guards to find them at any moment. Several times the group were forced to hides amongst the trees to avoid being detected. _They're systematically searching through the forest_, Brianna realised, _they'll be getting to the perimeter any moment now_. Forcing the others to speed up, Brianna rushed towards the edge of the forest, knowing that the perimeter couldn't be far away from there. Horrified, she came upon a scene of around five vampires were brutally attacking Michael, who was valiantly trying to stop any of them reaching the girl who lay unconscious behind him.

* * *

Haa haa! Cliff hanger!


	9. Chapter 8

I am reeeeeeally sorry it took so long to write this chapter. I went to Scotland you see and got the mumps and when you look like a chipmunk you don't feel like writing much. Here is my chapter... (This chapter was really hard to write people)

Feel free to review with any comments etc. I cannot wait to find out what you find out what you think about it!

* * *

Chapter 8 

Opening his eyes, Dorian quickly took in his surrounding, which told him what had happened his he had lost unconsciousness. The guards must have seen him in the corridor and taken him to his room. His head spinning slightly but clear enough so that he could remember everything. He'd scared her away…again. _Well_, Dorian decided as he sat up in his bed, _I won't let her get away again_.

Standing up, Dorian was stopped in his tracks by Nathanial and Mateo entering the room. Mateo immediately took a step backwards, seeing Dorian awake, nervously rubbing his neck and remembering. Mateo did not repetition of his last encounter with Dorian.

'What do you want?' Dorian growled. He was not in the mood for social visits. Brianna escaping was bad enough, let alone being beaten in a fight by a shape shifter.

'We've got news-' Nathanial began, only to be interrupted by Dorian.

'Brianna? You've found her?' Neither Mateo nor Nathanial failed to notice the note eagerness in his voice.

'Look, Dorian,' Nathanial continued. 'We've got some bad news. Really bad news.'

'You haven't found her? She's escaped?' Dorian asked, a feeling of panic creeping over him.

'It's than that. Look, I'm really sorry-' Mateo spoke quickly, edging even further away from Dorian.

'What happened?' Dorian cut in immediately. If something had happened to her…

Mateo and Nathanial glanced over at one another, neither of them wanting to speak next.

'Explain. Now.' Dorian glared at them both whilst positioning himself between them and the door. No one was leaving this room until he found out what had happened.

'Dorian, it started at the perimeter. A patrol found the vampire, Michael with some girl. They started fighting him and they had nearly got him when then the others came. And then-' Nathanial paused, conscious of Dorian's piercing stare. 'The shape shifter, Lukas, was with them. They joined the fighting but there was too many of us. We were about to over power them and the girl was ready to give up. She said she would if the others could go free. But that's when things started to go bad…'

'Go on.' Dorian demanded, dreading what was to come. He couldn't shake off the feeling that something really bad had happened…much worse than her just escaping.

'It was Lukas. He was a Daybreak too and he…he started yelling. About how she was weak and would end up telling us everything. That she was a disgrace to them. How she didn't deserve to be one of them…' Nathanial took a slow deep breath and then continued. 'And then the guards. They couldn't hold him back anymore. And he leapt on her.'

Dorian's breath got caught in his throat, and he felt his world beginning to collapse around him.

'She didn't have a chance. We tried to hold him back but we just couldn't…' Mateo explained hurriedly, watching Dorian as he turned away from them and walked over to the window. 'By the time we reached her she was already dead from blood loss. We checked her pulse but there was nothing we could do.'

'That was when the others came. The Daybreakers,' Though Nathanial continued explaining, Dorian tried to block him out. Not wanting to hear what had happened. Expecting someone to interrupt and explain what had actually happened at any moment. She couldn't be dead. She couldn't be. 'They bashed down one of the fences in a Jeep, knocking down the last of the patrol men and got the rest of them got in. They took the body with them, just so that we couldn't help her at all. They killed her.'

Clenching his fists, Dorian tried to keep control of himself. _She can't be dead_._ She can't be_.

'Where did they take her?' Dorian's voice was deathly quiet and barely audible.

'We don't know. We tried following the jeep but they lost us,' Mateo's voice shook as he nervously waited for Dorian to turn on the. 'I'm so sorry. We tried to stop them but-'

'Just get out.' Dorian's voice was quiet and muffled as he still had his back to both of them so they were unable to see his expression. He didn't want to show any weakness.

'If there is anything I can do-' Nathanial began.

'JUST GET OUT!' Dorian yelled, his voice rebounding of the walls of the empty room. 'Just leave me alone. And don't come back.'

Mateo and Nathanial left the room silently, trying not to attract attention to themselves. Mateo especially didn't want another encounter with Dorian's fist.

Staring out of the windows, Dorian tried to convince himself that this wasn't happening. It couldn't be. The one person in the entire world that cared about him. The one person that he cared about. Dead.

Closing his eyes, Dorian tried to block out the pain. Tried to block out Brianna's face from his mind. Her perfect beautiful face. Dorian leaned against the wall, trying to keep from falling. He felt drained of strength. Of happiness. Of life.

He felt a cold emptiness spreading inside him, taking him over. Knowing he had nothing left in his life worth living for left him empty inside. Nothing left he loved. Nothing he cared for. Nothing. His live had been nothing until she had come. And now she was gone.

Clenching his fist, Dorian turned and began walking towards the door, clearing his face of any emotion. _I'll just have to make sure I don't make that mistake again_. _I can't believe I was foolish enough to...care for someone in the first place. It was all a big mistake._.

And so, determined to close off his heart to the world, Dorian began his search. For Lukas. Dorian would make him pay if it was the last thing he ever did.


	10. Chapter 9

**IMPORTANT NOTE **If you have read any of my reviews, you will see that it appears that I have reviewed myself. I am not actually as big headed as to say my own story was 'amazing'. My annoying sister in fact decided to review my story using MY pen name to presumably make me seem like a big head. All I can say is she can really be stupid some times. So please don't tell me in a review how arragont etc. I am for reviewing my own story and saying how great it is. Because I didn't review my own story.

ANYWAY

Sorry this is only a short chapter and I also took so long to update. I should hang my head in shame for leaving you hanging. I warn you the next chapter my take even longer to be posted up, as there will be lots of exciting and important things happening it….. But I wont tell you anything else about it.

Thank you for reading this whoever you are! I am sure if you haven't reviewed this story yet you will review soon or if you can't it will be due to a very important reason, such as there being a bomb in your computer and if you press a key it will blow up you and half of France, therefore you are only able to read fan fiction stories and not review them.

Anyway, I hope you like this chapter. If you don't, tell me why it's rubbish and I'll try to make it better.

* * *

Chapter 9 

Mateo and Nathanial had left the room quickly, eager to get out of Dorian's presence. He was dangerous. Especially when he was on the edge. It was times like this when he was at his worst and would do just about anything. The smallest thing could cause him to lash out at anyone and everyone.

Mateo let out a loud sigh of relief, obviously glad that they had finally got that over and done with. The pair walked down the corridor, trying to put as much distance between them and Dorian as possible.

'So, do you think he brought it?' Nathanial asked uneasily. He'd been unwilling from the start to join in with this scheme. _It just doesn't seen right. I should never have agreed to it._

'Of course he did!' Mateo grinned broadly, proud the plan had come off so successfully. 'He believed every word of it.'

'Are you sure? I mean, it doesn't seem very likely does it-' Nathanial began, nervously glancing behind to check that Dorian wasn't in hearing distance. Neither of them would have been able to stop him if he had decided to kill them.

'Of course he believed us! He was practically crying,' Mateo laughed loudly, revelling in the fact that he had finally got his revenge on Dorian. Mateo's suffering was nothing when compared to what Dorian would be feeling. Brianna's death would haunt him for the rest of his life. 'Anyway, it will probably be true soon enough anyway.'

'You mean you've caught the girl?' Nathanial asked.

'No, but we will,' Mateo spoke confidently and seemed very self assured. He never doubted the strength of the rest of the gang in finding them. 'And we'll get all her friends too. As soon as she's told us where all the Daybreakers are, we can get rid of her.'

'But what if Dorian find's her before us?'

'He won't.' Mateo retorted. Nathanial's worrying for off putting and he needed to quiet him. If he began worrying, others would too. 'He won't be looking for her if he thinks she's dead, will he? So he'll finally stop looking for her and go back to what he was like…before she came.'

'How do you know? They were soul mates. It might just destroy him. I don't think he's ever going to go back to what he was like before.' Nathanial was beginning to wish he had never been apart of this. If Dorian found out the truth….well he wouldn't stop until he'd killed them both. Being a vampire meant he had all eternity to do it.

'Nathanial, we had to do it. He was going soft. We did it to help him. And even if he does find out the truth, I'm sure he'll understand.' Mateo's words seemed unconvincing, even to himself. Dorian was not an understanding person in anyone's eyes. 'I'm sure Dorian will forget all about Brianna. He'll probably begin wondering what he ever saw in her.'

But it was only Mateo who believed this. Mateo's fervent belief that Dorian would 'go back to normal' didn't seem very probable to Nathanial. Nathanial felt a strange feeling creeping up on him, and he doubted that it was a good one. Something bad was definitely going to happen very soon. And Nathanial didn't want to wait around to find out what it was.

* * *

Notes to reviewers: 

Woo hoo! I now officially have 2 pages of reviews for this story! YAAAY! Whoopee for me! And thank YOU for reviewing.

**dragonrox3000**: Sorry for keeping you waiting so long but I got writers block. I blame my muses! I hope you like this chapter now that you know the big secret. Did you think this chapter was any good? What do you think really happened? Thank you so much for your review! Your outrage and saying that I should update soon really encourage me to write.

**Piscean Wisdom**: Hee hee hee! Don't worry, she's not dead….or is she? I liked all your very inventive ideas for what really happened. They were really good so I may use them for other stories! If you don't mind me stealing them that is? I am sorry that my chapter made you cry….did it really? I didn't think it was that sad… apart from poor Dorian. I really felt sorry for him. Don't worry I am not going to do a sequel as I am determined this story should end greatly.

**incarnated-soul**: Darn your cleverness! You were right…they were just spinning some story. I agree that it would be too sad for Dorian if Brianna died! He is too lovely to have his heart broken. No offence to Brianna, but I would feel more sorry for Dorian about her death than for her. He's my favourite! I am very sorry for making you wait so long for an update. Thanks for reviewing so quickly! The next chapter will be from Brianna's point of view so keep reading to find out what really happened.

**To everyone else who has reviewed me but I meanly did not do a note to as I am horrible: **You are all lovely and wonderful for reviewing me! Thank you so much for not being mean and your words of encouragement have really encouraged me to carry one writing. YOU ARE ALL GREAT! And I will try from now on to always to notes to everyone who so kindly took the time to review my story.


	11. Chapter 10

I am relatively pleased with myself cause this is a reasonably long chapter for me. I hope you guys like it!

And if you review it I will give you a metaphorical (i.e. pretend) cookie. With chocolate bits in. And sprinkles.

IMPORTANTISH NOTE: The hilt of a knife is the handle bit. At least I think so...Anyway, I think hilt sounds much cooler than handle.

* * *

Chapter 10

What just happened:

Deya and Brianna helped support Lukas as they made their way through the forest, as quickly and as silently as possible. Stumbling through the undergrowth, Brianna expected the guards to find them at any moment. Several times the group were forced to hides amongst the trees to avoid being detected. _They're systematically searching through the forest_, Brianna realised, _they'll be getting to the perimeter any moment now_. Forcing the others to speed up, Brianna rushed towards the edge of the forest, knowing that the perimeter couldn't be far away from there. Horrified, she came upon a scene of around fire vampires were brutally attacking Michael, who was valiantly trying to stop any of them reaching the girl who lay unconscious behind him.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

"Don't let him change!" Brianna yelled to Deya but it was too late. Lukas had already changed into a wolf and was leaping in to battle. Running forward, Brianna tried to stop him, knowing that he wouldn't be able to hold up much longer. But the vampires who had seen them approaching turned around to face them began to charge.

Before the first of the vampires could reach them, Deya had thrown a ball of fire at him and knocked him down. Lukas hurled himself at one of the vampires and began to attack him mercilessly. One of the vampires managed to get past them both and headed straight for Brianna. Dodging a punch, she grabbed the vampire's arm and pulled him forward causing him to stumble and fall. He soon recovered and started to try and stand up when Brianna aimed a precise kick to his head which left him unconscious.

Deya aimed a blast of magic at another vampire, who immediately fell to the ground. Two vampires, who seemed to have come from nowhere, began to attack Lukas so Brianna took a knife from, the unconscious vampire next to her and launched herself at one of the vampires. Pinning him to the ground, Brianna used the hilt of the knife to knock him out, giving Lukas enough time to finish off the other vampire.

Michael finally managed to get the better of the vampire who he'd been struggling against, meaning the last of the vampires had fallen. Searching the pockets of the nearest vampire, Brianna found a mobile phone. Quickly dialing in a familiar number, Brianna waited for him to pick up.

"Who are you calling?" Michael asked in between gasps, still breathless from the fight.

"An old friend." A wry smile spread across Brianna's face.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

In a matter of minutes, Ash had pulled up in a red sports car next to the fence which Brianna and the others were stuck behind. Pushing up his sunglasses on to the top of his head, Ash took in the scene before him. Two seemingly unhurt girls and two obviously injured males with bodies littering the ground all around them, one of them being the fair haired unconscious girl behind Michael.

"Need a lift?" Ash offered, climbing out of his car with a grin.

"Took you long enough." Lukas muttered to himself loudly, so that Ash was able to hear him.

"Lukas, I think we all know you're just bitter because you haven't got a car like my baby." After patting his car lovingly, Ash pulled out a large pair of bolt cutters from the back of his car. It wasn't long before he had used the huge cutter to cut out a sizeable whole of the fence, leaving a gaping hole for the others to climb through.

"How the hell do you know Lukas?" Brianna questioned Ash after she had introduced Michael and Deya to him. Together they carried the unconscious body of the girl to the car, and carefully placed her on one of the back seats.

"Didn't little Lukie Poo tell you?" Ash replied cheerfully, as Lukas scowled at him. "He's a Daybreaker to. That's why he ended up here."

"The only reason I was stuck here in the first place was because you couldn't do your job properly and shut down the vampire gang!" Lukas retorted angrily.

"It wasn't my job. It was hers!" Ash replied, pointed an accusing finger at Brianna. "She's the one was supposed to be finding this place."

"Well I found it, didn't I?" Brianna looked back to Deya helping Michael to limp over to the car. Wincing as he sat down on the floor next to it, Deya looked over his injuries.

"Aww! My poor baby." Deya carefully peeled away the bloodied material of his trousers to find another deep cut and then finding another cut on his face. "You were so brave."

"Maybe you could kiss it better?" Michael asked hopefully. Laughing, Deya kissed him on the forehead, near to where his cut was/

"You make me sick." Lukas glared at the happy couple in a very menacing manner.

"Just cause you're feeling left out!" Brianna went over to Lukas and kissed him on the cheek and Lukas, to Ash's great amusement, turned a beetroot red.

After healing Lukas and Michael, Deya and the rest of them climbed into the car. Michael sat in the front with Ash, who was driving. Deya, Lukas and Brianna were sitting on the back seat with the still unconscious girl. Deya had wanted to be next to the girl incase she woke up, and Lukas had refused to let Michael and Deya sit next to each other on the grounds he would be sick on them both if they started acting all 'coupley'.

Narrowly avoiding one of the vampire patrol cars, they managed to get out of the area of the vampire head quarters completely. The car journey was a long one as Ash had decided they should try and get as far away from Dorian as possible, as chance were that he wasn't going to be to pleased when he found out they had all escaped.

Resting her head on Lukas' shoulder, Brianna closed her eyes and relaxed. Gingerly, Lukas put his arm around her so Brianna snuggled up to him, finally feeling safe and protected. Yawning loudly, Brianna began to dose off to sleep as the days events caught up on her. _I'm finally safe_, Brianna thought to herself sleepily. _I escaped_. Knowing that she probably would never see Dorian again left her feeling slightly sad, though she knew at least now she wouldn't have to worry about him finding the other Daybreakers. But for once forgetting her problems, Brianna drifted off to sleep feeling happier than she had for days.

* * *

Authors notes:

incarnated-soul: Yes you were right Mrs. Clever. And don't worry Dorian will get his own back…eventually. At least I think so! But no Dorian can't feel that Brianna's alive as I have randomly decided that he can't. Maybe their link isn't that strong or something? I'm not sure. Can you think up a reason why? Thanks for your review! They are always in depth and point out any stupid mistakes of mine. You are a very good reviewer. And also an annoyingly good writer. Your stories are aggravatingly well written. Why can't I be as good a writer as you?

Gi Xian: I have tried to update as quickly as I can! I hope you liked this chapter. What do you think of the story so far? Anything I should change? Thanks for reviewing my other stories by the way! I love getting reviews! Are you going to write a story soon? As I would love to read one of yours. Important question: Who do you prefer, Lukas or Dorian?

dragonzrox3000: You are so nice! Thanks for saying I am 'one heck of a writer.' No one has ever said that to me before. You're so great! Thanks for reviewing my story. I love getting your reviews! Though they will probably give me a big head…. It's so nice of you to say all my chapters are good! Even if it isn't true…some of them are probably rubbish but I haven't got time to go over them. I think you should definitely try to write a story as I would love to read one of yours!


	12. Chapter 11

As you will later see, this chapter is set a few months after the previous one. That's because the bits in between then and now (in the story) would most likely be boring. Plus, I wouldn't have known what to write for them. I hopefully have written this chapter better than some of the rest. At the moment I am questioning my style of writing…its kind of annoying and repetitive.

Again, this is a short chapter but as the name says I don't have time to write at all due to my stinking exams. I should in fact be revising right now, except instead I am writing this. I know it took ages to update but the next update will probably take even longer. I am sorry I previously lied about the longer chapters. I am a bum face.

* * *

Pouring over the newly found map Dorian tried to remember which Safehouses they'd been through. It'd been months since he'd started off this campaign but it seemed like years. It was hard to remember what it had been like...before. Pulling out a different map he'd discovered in one of the many filing cabinets surrounding him he searched, looking for any notes, scribbled mark. Anything which would indicate where another Daybreaker safehouse was. He was sure that they were getting closer. 

The loudening screams from upstairs told him that one of the group was bringing down a Daybreaker. Probably Eban. He seemed to do most of the dirty work. Right on cue, Eban appeared at the top of the stairs, dragging a dark haired witch behind him. She was screaming loud enough to be heard for miles so Dorian presumed she wasn't hurt too bad. As Eban dropped her on the floor, Dorian watched her struggle to stand. He could see that she'd put up a fight from the red marks and soon to be bruises all the way up her arm. She hadn't come willingly. Failing to stand, she crumpled up into a heap on the floor.

Crouching down so that he was nearer her height, Dorian looked at her closer, trying to figure out why she seemed so familiar. The lashed out her arm, presumably trying to injure him somehow, but Dorian caught it then stared at her. Deya. The one Michael had gone off with. He'd been trying to leave. Go to the Daybreakers or something. It'd been the girls fault…she'd talked him into it. A distant image of Brianna being dragged away into the darkness by the witch flickered in his find. The girl; she'd been the one who had taken Brianna away. It was her fault. Deya had seen the recognition in his eyes as he realised who she was.

Standing up again, he looked down at her, a cold hatred in his eyes. Before he would have hesitated in killing her, then leaving her dead corpse to rot, but he couldn't know. He'd seen Brianna's goodness, saw the light within her which made her who she was and realised his own light was burning out. Brianna had been repulsed by his darkness, the evil within him so he'd had to change. For her. He wanted to leave his darkness behind.

"Where is he?" Dorian couldn't help the menacing tone of his voice. He'd wait to long. He had to find him.

"What ever do you mean?" Deya replied, watching his fierce stare with her own.

"Don't play games that you can't win Witch," He replied then nodded towards Eban to leave. "Lukas. If you don't help me find him, I might just decide to find your pretty boy soulmate instead. So make your choice."

"Lukas?" Deya's surprise was genuine though Dorian failed to realise. "I don't even know. He's with one of the Daybreaker attack teams trying to-"

Realising she'd already said to much Deya cut short, silently cursing herself for her mistake.

"Trying to hunt me down." Dorian smiled to himself and stifled back a laugh. They didn't have a chance. He had some of the world's best trackers and fighters with him, helping to find Lukas. Every Daybreaker Safehouse they'd hit so far had all the occupants memories of the attack erased with no witnesses as yet to what had happened. The Nightworld had even attempted to find them out with no avail. The elite fighters left no trace of their attacks and killed no one. The only things they took were the maps from the Daybreaker Safehouses which they used to find out their next target. Always searching. Always hunting.

"Look, I'm going to find him anyway. You might as well speed up the process a bit. I may even let him have a quick death," That was a lie. There was no way Lukas was going to be shown any mercy. Dorian was going to kill him in the most painful and agonising way possible. "Just tell me where he is."

The silence told him all he needed to know. Swiftly entering her mind Deya was unconscious before she knew it. Wiping her memory, he carried her up to the room where the rest of the Daybreakers where scattered about the floor in a similar state of unconsciousness. Returning downstairs Dorian returned to the map, at last finding a faint black scribble indicating where another Daybreaker Safehouse was. They'd hit most of the Safehouses on the coast but this one was further inland then the others had been. Preparing to set off once more, Dorian packed up the map and went off to find the others. They were getting closer. He could tell.

* * *

Author notes: 

**Incarnated-soul**: Ah ha! So you picked up on the Brianna Lukie Poo thing. You're a sharp one! I'd tell you who fancies who but I wouldn't want to spoil the story for you. Hopefully it's going somewhere though… Anyway, did you think I made Ash seem like Ash or not? I'm not sure….Oh well.  
Oh yeh! I thought up a reason for the whole soulmate link thing and knowing if they're dead or not. Because Dorian and Brianna haven't kissed yet I've decided that means the soulmate link is properly established so Dorian doesn't know that she isn't dead. Poor Dorian.  
I am sorry for taking 10 million years to update. Shame on me.  
Who do you prefer, Dorian or Lukie Poo? And out of L.J.Smith guys who is your fave? Mine's Julian.  
Anyway, thanks for reviewing!

**Gi Xian**: The characters aren't character from a book. I made them up! So you needn't have read the night world books to know Dorian and Lukas. So who's your fave? El Loopy prefers Lukas. By the way, I tried to send you an e-mail a while back cause your review had said you had tried to e-mail me. So don't get freaked out if you get an e-mail from as it is just me. I hope you don't now think I'm stalkery! Anyway, I hope you review your other story soon cause it's sehr good!

**darkness-lioness:** Yup, Brianna is a bit Rashely but I dont think Dorian is that much like Quin. Thanks for saying the book is good! Originally I said some where it was based on the book 'The Chosen' so sorry for taking that off. Thank you so much for reviewing! And constructive criticism is always welcome. You're obviously a smart one for noticing the similarities between Brianna and Rashel. I hope you like this chapter too!


	13. Chapter 12

Oink Oink. That is being said to show you how piggy I have been in not writing a chapter as soon as my exams finished. I blame the new Disney playstation game I got which has a really good looking guy in (which is strange as it is a playstation game but would make sense if you went on it).

As I am writing this, I am feeling very hungry so the writing may not be very good. Man cannot live on playstation games alone. After writing this, I am going to go eat something (not that you are particularly interested in my eating habits.) As you can tell I am currently in quite an odd mood but would still greatly appreciate any reviews you are nice enough to bestow on me.

As promised, this chapter is quite exciting and is also relatively long for me. I hope you like it and if you see any mistakes or problems in it please review and tell me. I hope you like this chapter as you get to know Lukie Poo more!

* * *

Chapter 12 (Woo hoo! 12 whole chapters!)

Waking up Brianna had to bite back a scream. The familiar arms wrapped around her gave her no comfort so she carefully slipped out of Lukas' arms and went out onto the balcony of their small, dingy flat. It'd been months now since the escape but the nightmares had been steadily getting worse. She looked out onto the city below and saw decay. Rubbish split out onto the streets from over turned trash cans, far off police sirens filled the air and angry shouting filtered in through walls of the flat next door. There was the sound of breaking glass then a sudden silence. Brianna shivered.

Brianna hated it here and longed to return to the Daybreakers. They had offered help and comfort even though by staying with them she had put them all into danger. The attacks on the Daybreaker Safe Houses were becoming more frequent. Though no one had been killed yet it was only a matter of time. At first she had refused to belief it has him but now she couldn't deny the truth. It was Dorian. And as soon as he found them he'd take her away and most likely leave Lukas to die somewhere...losing a fight against Lukas will have a memory not easily forgotten.

Lukas. Just thinking of him gave her a comfort she couldn't find elsewhere. When not in the flat ensuring her safety he went out, trying to hunt down Dorian despite her protests. Brianna went with them as often as she could but when there was ever any real chance of them finding him Lukas refused to let her come with them. He tried to protect her from danger whenever possible, even though Brianna was a trained fighter and could easily fend for herself. She helped the Daybreakers whenever possible going on more dangerous missions than Lukas would have liked. She felt honour bound to help them as much as she could ever since they had taken in Deya and Michael. They had even helped the unconscious girl, now known as Theresa.

The dark night sky was littered with stars, all pale and barely visible, whilst the moon shone brightly lighting up the alleyway below. Failing to light up all of the alleyway, the moonlight left eerie shadows on the scattered objects of the alleyway leaving it strange and unreal. A cool breeze left Brianna unnerved, with the unpleasant feeling of being watched. Moving to go inside Brianna saw that the bed was empty and that Lukas was walking towards her.

"Nightmares again?" Lukas asked, worry clearly etched into his face.

"No…I just wanted to get some air." Brianna stumbled on her words, failing to convince Lukas in the slightest. He looked at her with one eye brow raised. "Really, I'm fine."

"Sure you are." Sarcasm was one of Lukas' most famous characteristics. "What's up?"

"Nothing. Really. Lets just go back to sleep." Brianna tried to smile but it looked more like a grimace. Admitting defeat, Lukas followed Brianna to the bed where they laid down together, wishing he could do something to help her.

He tightened his arm around her waist, silently promising to protect her from Dorian. He was sure that it was him who was hunting Brianna down though she wouldn't admit it. Some of the witches in the Daybreaker houses who'd been at the attack had remembered some of what had happened and had accurately described the leader as Dorian. Vague descriptions of the others didn't match those who had been in his previous vampire gang, so it was generally presumed he'd hired thugs to help him track Brianna down. The Daybreakers had helped Lukas and Brianna both go into hiding in the flat, nearby a Daybreaker Safe House so that Daybreakers could be sent to them quickly if they were found out.

Soon he fell asleep, still trying to think of ways he could ease Brianna's obvious pain. Sleep failed to claim Brianna so she was left alone with her thoughts. Rarely a night passed by when she didn't fail to picture Dorian to ensure she remembered him. His face had become as familiar as her own. Memories of him were painful and seemed unfaithful whilst lying next to Lukas and yet Brianna could not forget them. He seemed to forever haunt her thoughts.

She couldn't stay here. Not with Lukas. Putting him in danger along with the rest of the Daybreakers was selfish, and if any of them died because of her she would never be able to forgive herself. _I have to leave. In the morning. Whilst Lukas is asleep. _She knew Lukas would never let her leave and he wouldn't understand. He didn't know Dorian was her soulmate, that he'd do just about anything to get to her. And he wouldn't give up. There was no point in trying anymore. He knew where all the Daybreaker Safe Houses were by now. Brianna doubted whether there was anything he didn't know since during the attacks nearly all the files stored in the houses had been taken.

Knowing she would get no sleep that night Brianna spent it mentally planning how she would leave and what she needed to take with her. Tracking was nothing new to her so there was little need to take the small amount of money they had, which was barely enough to cover rent. They had been largely depending on the charity of the Daybreakers for food in return for the work Lukas and Brianna did for them but now Brianna would have to find food for herself. She'd have to leave a note. Something to stop Lukas from following her.

Waking up Lukas found the flat empty. The room was lit from sunlight streaming in from the open doors of the balcony. He left the bed, expecting to find Brianna on the balcony, yet it was empty. Shutting the balcony doors, Lukas began to search the flat for her beginning to panic. _It's fine. She'd probably just gone to see Ash or something. I'm sure she's fine_, Lukas told himself, knowing how stupid Brianna would think him for worrying. Then he saw the note left on the night table and picked it up, thinking it was probably a note from Brianna telling him not to worry and that she'd be back soon. Instead he found a very different note.

* * *

_Lukas,_

_I know you're probably already worrying by now but you shouldn't. I'm going to be fine and so are you. I've taken my clothes and some of the food from the fridge to last a few days. I don't think I'll be coming back._

_I can't thank you enough for everything you've done for me. You were there when no one else was. I hope I can be there for you like that some day. Try not to forget me but don't come looking for me. I should have told you before but I didn't have the courage. It's Dorian. He's my soulmate. He won't stop looking for me and he'll kill anyone who gets in his way. He won't stop. I couldn't stay any longer and keep putting you in danger. I care about you too much. I have to end it know._

_Please forgive me from keeping this from you. Once I find him I can stop all of this. I have too. I won't let anyone get hurt. Don't try to find me. Stay hidden and keep safe. I'll contact you when I can but I have to finish this. I can stop him._

_Brianna_

_

* * *

_

The note slipped out of Lukas' hand and onto the floor. _No_. _It can't be true_. He checked the wardrobes to see most of her clothes were gone, just as the note had said. Then the rest of it must be true as well. _Soulmates._ Lukas had tried to hard to protect her from him and now she was the one in search of Dorian. _Destined to be together. _She'd gone and he hadn't even told her the truth about how he felt about her. _I can't let her go. Not like this. _Grabbing his jacket and the keys to the car Lukas left the flat. Locking the door, he began to ran down the corridor, realising that every second Brianna was getting further and further away. He had to find her.

* * *

All I can say is poor poor Lukas. Everyone seems to be getting depressed in this story, don't they? Anyway, on with the Author Notes:

**Piscean Wisdom**: Sorry, no one yet knows the truth so Dorian is still wandering around thinking his soulmate is dead. You think he would have clicked seeing as he hasn't gone crazy like you are supposed to when you soulmate dies. Poor stupid Dorian (Only joking! I love Dorian to bits. He reminds me of Julian and Prince Delos). Your review was not bad! You even asked a question. And it wasn't mean of anything. Thanks a lot for taking the time to review.

**stephanie**: Thank you so much for saying my story is great! That's so nice of you. I like you already. I agree that the chapters should be longer so I've tried to make this one longer. And I am ashamed at how long it had taken me to update. Darn all those exams! Though if I'm truthful it's also due to my own laziness. I hope you liked this chapter too.

**Gi Xian**: By the way I don't really like Peter Pan in the movie and El Loopy said I should tell you that as she said you really hated him. Which is strange, as I thought you liked him. Anyway, I'm glad you prefer Dorian as so do I whereas Poopy El Loopy prefers Lukas so I guess she should like this chapter. I emailed your hotmail one but it didn't seem to work….Oh well. I'll be seeing you soon anyway! That will be so weird…I still think you should have red hair.

**incarnated-soul**: Thanks for pointed out how it wasn't clear if he was trying to change to be more evil/good. I've changed that now. I hope this chapter has helped you get to know Lukie Poo better as that was the general idea. Poor Dorian was not in this chapter but he is probably off being depressed somewhere. Don't worry, if he really starts to annoy me I'll just kill him off for being too grumpy (JUST JOKING!). The next chapter will probably be about Dorian meeting Brianna who he thought was dead. That should be funny!

* * *

As you can see, if you review you get an Author's note so please review (THAT INCLUDES YOU POOPY EL LOOPY! AND MAKE IT A LONG REVIEW!) 


	14. Chapter 13

Hello my lovely readers! I have finally finished this story. YAY! No offence but I was getting rather tired at me feeling guilty all the time at the fact that I wasn't typing up my story.

I warn you many melodramatic/cliché/possibly over done things happen in this chapter but I couldn't resist putting them in as I am a sucker for that kind of stuff.

I am sorry if you don't think this chapter that good a ending. If you don't, please review and say, so then I can try and make it better. If you do think it's good, please review and say, so then I can jump up and dance around the room.

Also, please forgive me for the dreadful grammar and spelling. If you have read my story so far you'll know how ever many times I re-read my chapter I always seem to miss some spelling mistake. I'll re-read this tomorrow.

* * *

Chapter 13

Brianna's feet pounded the side walk as she sprinted through the dark alleyways and twisting passages, trying to reach the Safehouse by the shortest way possible. She ignored everything around her and concentrated on keeping a steady pace which she could keep for the five blocks she had left to run.

Her mind kept replaying the hurried telephone conversation with a witch who lived there that she had received a few minutes ago. The words "surprise attack" and "can't escape" still echoed in her mind.

Breathing was becoming difficult as she struggling to gulp in air which didn't seem to fill her lungs in the slightest but she couldn't slow down. _I have to reach the Safehouse before Dorian hurts someone_, Brianna reminded herself as she fought to keep going, _it'd be my fault if anyone was_.

She quickened her pace, now running as fast as she could though the Safehouse still seemed miles away. The surroundings seemed to blur and all noises seemed to fade except the loud sound of her rapidly beating heart. Her limbs were screaming out in agony but still she ran. It seemed hours rather than minutes before she reached the fire escape which went up the side of the Safehouse.

Slowing her pace to quiet the sound of her footsteps Brianna tried to catch her breath as she went up the stairs. She kept out of view of the passing windows after checking to see if any captured Daybreakers were held within. Eventually she reached the top floor and was beginning to lose all hope of finding them.

Looking through the window she realised she had found the Daybreakers. The room was scattered with the tied up bodies of the Daybreakers. Each person seemed near lifeless and there seemed to be no movement in the room at all. They could have been mistaken for being asleep but the fresh cuts and bruises covering the majority of them showed they had been knocked unconscious. Amongst them Brianna spotted Ash, lying against one of the walls with his head lolling to one side.

Scanning the room Brianna ensured the room was empty of any guards Brianna took out a small pocket knife and used it to carefully pries the window open. She slipped noiselessly into the room then crouched down next to the nearest person and began to cut their bonds.

Before she could finish cutting them she heard the creak of a floorboard behind her and spun round only to receive a telepathic blow which sent her flying across the room into a wall. The blow sent her plunging into unconscious.

* * *

_The novelty of being knocked out is certainly beginning to wear off_, Brianna thought to herself as she pulled herself into an awkward sitting position. Her now bound arms and legs left her unable to stand up and her throbbing head lead her to belief she couldn't have anyway. Looking out towards the window she saw it was still dark meaning she couldn't have been out for more than a few hours. 

"Finally woken up have you?" The supposedly unconscious Ash called from across the room. "Took you long enough."

"Well I'm, sorry but I'm not really used to fighting telepathically seeing as I'm not a vampire." Brianna replied dryly, gazing around the room to see Ash wasn't the only one who had now gained consciousness. Most of the vampires were now awake and so were a few witches. Most of them were talking quietly to each other, undoubtedly trying to figure a way to escape.

"Oh please. My Grandmother could have delivered a better blow than any of those goons" Ash retorted scornfully.

"It's funny. I don't remember you saying that whilst you were unconscious." Ash glowered at her whilst she smiled serenely in reply.

"So are you actually going to do anything Brianna or are you just going to sit there?" Ash questioned. "Because if you're just going to sit there tell me so I can get some sleep."

"Just a minute." Brianna muttered through gritted teeth as she struggled to find her pocket knife which she had left in the depths of her pocket. Pulling it out she cut at the ropes tied round her arms and legs.

"Ash, you untie the others whilst I take out the guards," She tossed the penknife over to him. "They might check up on us at any moment so be quick about it."

"Really? And here I was planning to take as long as possible." Ash's sarcasm was naturally very helpful.

"Quit being a smartass and start getting people out of here. I'll create a distraction to give you some time." Brianna left the room, ignoring Ash as he muttered loudly about always being stuck with the boring jobs.

* * *

Entering the hallway dimly lit by a flickering light bulb Brianna saw that it was empty, though distantly she could here the footsteps of someone coming up the stairs. She crept towards the end of the hallway and hid next to the wall waiting for the unknown person to finish climbing the stairs and come round the corner to were she was hidden. 

_Patience_, Brianna warned herself, resisting the urge to go into battle and deciding to wait until he came closer meaning she would be able to take him out quickly and silently. The creaks in the floorboards forewarned her of the approaching guard so when he turned the corner she was ready for him.

A punch to the face followed by a kick to the stomach left him gasping for breath and barely able to stand. Brianna tried to finish him off by grabbing his neck and throwing him into the wall but he managed to grab her arm forcing her to turn round in order to avoid breaking her arm. She elbowed him in the ribs with her free arm causing him to splutter and weaken his grip on her other arm. Brianna pulled her arm out of his grasp then gave her attacker a heavy blow to the head. He fell to the ground.

The sound of his fallen body must have attracted the attention of the guards below for soon Brianna heard the sound of pounding footsteps traveling up the staircase. Unwilling to face another load of fighters Brianna decided to take the only available quickly accessible escape route left now that she couldn't go down the stairs. The open window

* * *

"Where is she?" Yelled Eban to the fighters surrounding him, looking around the now deserted corridor. "The girl who was trying to help those Daybreaker scum. She's gone! The rest are still in there knocked out yet somehow she managed to escape thanks to Mr. Helpful over here." 

Eban kicked viciously at the guard crumpled up on the floor who moaned loudly in agony clutching his stomach. Eban glared accusingly at the rest of the fighter who all remained silent.

"Spread out. Cover every part of this damn house and I don't want you her getting out of here! For all we know she might be going off to get help." The fighters stood motionless. "I SAID GO!"

The hallway immediately became empty once more apart from Eban and the whimpering guard on the floor. Eban bent down to the guard's height and lent threateningly in towards him to speak to him.

"You better get up and start looking. Don't come back unless you've found her 'cause I don't think Dorian's going to be very happy with you if he finds out you've let some Daybreaker vermin escape."

* * *

Brianna landed heavily on the fire escape stairs below but she managed to land standing up so that she didn't make too much noise but unfortunately she made enough to attract the attention of the guard on the other side of the window she was standing next to her. He froze unmoving just staring at her for a moment whilst Brianna took that moment to begin running down the fire escape. Soon she heard the sound of breaking glass and she knew she was no longer alone on the fire escape. 

As she ran she glanced in one of the passing windows to see someone familiar. Though she only saw his face for a minute Brianna noticed how tired he looked, how much paler he seemed, and how he seemed altogether much older. _I have to get to him_. Without thinking she leapt through window covering her face to shield her face from the shattered glass which was now cutting into her skin. She turned the leap into a forward roll and managed to end up standing.

"Brianna…" Dorian's voice seemed croaky and strange, as if he was having trouble to speak. He seemed dazed as if unsure whether this was really happening. He was completely ignoring the man standing next to him who was also staring at Brianna though he seemed angry rather than disbelieving.

"Dorian, you've got to-" But her words were cut off by Dorian who had managed to cross the room in one step and had gathered her arms leaving her speechless.

"I though I'd lost you-" He murmured but before Brianna could reply Dorian had leant in towards her kissed her softly and the whole world seemed to melt away. Fireworks seemed to be going off in her head leaving her feeling dizzy and vunerable. Fortunately Dorian was holding onto her tightly for she would have otherwise fallen to the floor as Brianna could feel her knees giving out.

Suddenly she could see everything. She saw his memories. She realised that he hadn't been searching for her but instead Lukas. _Lukas, he didn't kill_- Brianna began but Dorian interrupted. _I know you idiot. I've seen you memories too_. They didn't have talk to each other out loud but instead could speak to each other through their thoughts. They found themselves as one.

It seemed forever that they were held together, knowing the other perfectly and seeing how perfectly they fit together. They belonged together. They were soulmates. The rest didn't matter.

"Dorian, what are you doing?" Eban's voice broke the connection and Dorian was brought back to reality. "She's a Daybreaker. She's one of them. She tried to-"

"I told you, I don't have anything against the Daybreakers. Infact I'm probably going to end up becoming one." He smiled down at Brianna and turned to face Eban though he still held her hand tightly. "I told you before. You're not to hurt any of them."

"Well I'm sick of doing what you say!" Eban spat out the words and began to advance upon them as did the other fighters who had now entered the room. "You're just like the rest of them. The Daybreakers. A waste of space."

Dorian tried to push Brianna behind him but she shook him off. She stood next to him and took a fighting stance. _I'm not going to leave you again_ _Dorian. I'm going to stay with you no matter what. _ He knew it was no use arguing with her.

Yelling the fighters ran towards them drawing swords whilst others drew guns whilst Dorian and Brianna were defencless. The chances of them defeating them were impossible but they were going to try anyway.

* * *

And they both died…. 

JUST KIDDING! I'm not that mean. Why would I make **both** of them die? Sorry I couldn't resist saying that. I'll continue with the chapter now.

* * *

Eban began to aim his gun at Dorian, aiming straight for his head. He and his new girlfriend were valiantly trying to fight them all off but they had no chance. Their heroics were simply stupidity. All the fighters had stopped looking as soon as Eban had alerted them they'd found her and were now ready to follow Eban. They didn't have a chance. 

Just as he was about he was about to pull the trigger the gun was knocked out of his hand.

"Not so fast goon." Ash punched Eban in the face causing his nose to bleed. Eban stumbled backwards in pain only to be knocked down with a ball of fire.

"You didn't think we'd let you have all the fun, did you?" Ash yelled over to Brianna as the rest of the Daybreaker began to battle the now greatly outnumbered "goons" as Ash called them. Ash kicked the head of one of the fighters on the floor next to him, who had been aiming a gun at one of the witches who had managed to knock him to the floor in the first place. "I'm sorry to steal the limelight. I know how much you like to play the hero."

"Yes," Brianna replied as she used the hilt of a knife to knock out a vampire that had been attempting to throttle her. "I really love nearly getting killed."

"There's no need for sarcasm," Ash answered, trying to sound hurt and offended, which was quite difficult seeing as he was busy grappling with a werewolf.

* * *

Soon the whole group of fighters had been knocked out and tied up. Ash had called Thierry, who had promised to send over a group of Daybreakers to deal with them. Those that could stand were trying to help the injured down the stairs to were a bus had been "borrowed" by one of the Daybreakers to take them all to the nearest unharmed Daybreaker Safehouse were they could be healed. 

Dorian had insisted carrying Brianna down the stairs though it was her arm that had been hurt and not legs that had been hurt seriously so she walk easily where as Dorian had a deep gash in his leg causing him to limp. Ash, who had managed to injure his leg, then began moaning at Dorian why he hadn't been carried as he hobbled down the stairs.

A few people had stayed behind to make sure Eban and the rest of the fighters didn't escape but the rest headed off with the injured, trying to help when they could. The witches managed to partially heal the worst injured and by time the reached the Safehouse no one was in a critical condition.

Dorian was healed sooner than Brianna, who had to stay at the Safehouse for a few days and he never left her side except when he visited Thierry to tell him what he knew of other Nightworld groups against the Daybreakers. Soon Brianna had been fully healed and finally woke up from the healing spells…

* * *

Looking around here bare room Brianna felt things couldn't be better. She sat up in her bed and began to think of the future. Dorian would be there of course and they had decided that they'd continue to do jobs for the Daybreakers but this time they'd do it together. These days Dorian seemed reluctant to let her out of his sight, which was understandable considering he'd thought she'd been dead for months. 

"Hey, you're finally awake." Dorian walked in the room and sat down on the bed, his face relieved though Brianna could tell he still hadn't been getting much sleep. "I was getting worried…"

"Don't be such a wuss," Brianna smiled at him affectionately. "You know the healers all said I was fine. They're getting annoyed that you keep bothering them so much."

"And they're probably sick of you getting hurt so much. I've heard about all the times you've nearly got your self killed. You know you should probably start being more-" Brianna cut him off short by wrapping her hands around his neck and pulling him into a kiss.

"I love you Dorian but if you don't stop following me about like I might brake I might have to punch you." Brianna warned him. Dorian leant towards her to kiss her again but Brianna looked behind him to see Lukas. He looked dreadful. His hair was in disarray, he seemed thinner, as if he hadn't eaten for several days, and his clothes obviously hadn't been washed for some time. He seemed to look as if he couldn't believe what he was seeing.

"Lukas wait-" Brianna got out of bed and began to walk towards him but before she could reach him he'd turned and ran. He'd heard what she'd said. He knew she loved Dorian. Brianna began to run after him but Dorian stopped her.

"Don't Brianna." He held her tightly round the waist ignoring her protests and shoves as she tried to chase after Lukas. "Leave him. He won't want to see you."

"But I have to explain. I have to tell him I'm sorry. I-" But even as she said the words she knew Dorian was right. She'd broken his heart. He wouldn't ever want to see her again.

Dorian held her in his arms as she sobbed. He had seen her memories and dreaded this happening. He knew how it felt to lose someone you loved and he didn't think he could go through it again. He just hoped Lukas would be able to stand it.

* * *

It was a few days before Brianna returned to the flat she and Lukas had lived in. When she returned it was empty just as she has expected, though there had still been a small part of her that had hoped she'd find Lukas there. The flat seemed strange and deserted. Looking around, she found a note left on the night table.

* * *

_Dear Brianna_

_I know you love him. I know he will make you happy. You were right, you did finish this but I'm sorry you couldn't stop someone getting hurt. You two are soulmates, when I found that out I guess I should have given up hope…but I didn't. I couldn't. And I don't think I ever will._

_You tried to warn me but I just didn't listen. It's not really your fault that things ended this way. I'm going to leave. I won't to get in your way. But I ask, please don't forget me. I know you'll do great things. And don't forget that I loved you._

_Don't come looking for me. I won't look for you._

_Lukas_

_

* * *

_

**Author notes:**

**enchantednight84 **- Thank you so much for the reviews you've given me for this story. I'm glad you liked my last chapter and I'm very sorry it took me soooo long to write this last chapter. I so pleased I've finally got it up! Did you like the ending?

**Gi Xian** - You've reviewed me for nearly all my chapters so thank you loads! You are a very reliable reviewer. Your support has really meant alot and its helped me to keep going. I hope you liked the ending of my story! I hope you carry on with your story writing as me and El Loopy have been waiting ages for you to hurry up and write something. I love reading your stories! They are very readable.

**Picsean Wisdom** - Thanks a load for all your reviewing. I hope the ending has lived up to your expectations and that it isn't too mushy... Sorry to keep you waiting so long for this chapter. It's very long so took ages to write! I spent hours doing it. When in Ireland I even ended up having to write a bullet point of my plan for this chapter on a piece of wood because I couldn't find any paper (as I was on a beach and had forgotten my notebook) Thanks again. You're great!

**El Loopy** - I know this ending probably hasn't satisfied your undieing love for little Lukie but you should be pleased I didn't kill him off. Just to satisfy you, I may or may not put Lukie poo in a different story. It depends how generous I'm feeling.

Please review! If you do I will give you a metaphorical chocolate factory. Also, this chapter took so long to write I will be very depressed if I get no reviews. I hope you enjoyed this last chapter (sorry for the cheesy bits! I may change them later)!

P.S To those who have already reviewed this chapter, the metaphorical chocolate factory is in the post. I'm sure it will reach you presently.


End file.
